


Kiss Kiss

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 sentence, Dreams, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey kissing Ian or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

The impact is strong, his lips softer than Mickey imagines but still a little bit chapped. Mickey palms Ian’s short hair, grabbing the back of the head when he feels something hit his shoulder forcefully.   
“The fuck?” he asks opening his eyes from the kiss to see he’s now in a dark room. 

Laughter is heard by the man next to him as they say, “You were full on making out with your pillow, Mick?” 

Mickey realizes where he is and he blushes as he turns over to go back to sleep, seeing the same redhead from his dream in the bed beside him. 


End file.
